The Dragons Taboo ( DISCONTINUED )
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Team Natsu and Gajeel goes on a mission and Wendy nearly loses her live. Natsu gets furios and breaks The Dragon Slayer promise. Natsu then loses his memory because of it. And one dark guild takes advantae of that and uses that against Fairy Tail. And will Wendy ever confess her love for Natsu? Read on to find out. A NatWen fanfic. I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, Christopher Dragkrow here today is the day I start my new fanfic. And by the way the winner is... Wendy! Congratulations to the people who voted for her, and sorry to the people who had voted others. Anyways here is Chapter 1**_

_**Chapter 1: Leave for the mission**_

_**Normal Pov**_

" hey guys do you want to go on this mission?" the scarlet haired knight or Titania, Erza Scarlet said to her team. " Yeah, why not? I need to pay my house rent soon anyways" the blond Celsetial mage, Lucy Heartfillia said. " Yeah, sure why not, it is a good way to pass time" said the ice mage or Magnolia's Stripper, Gray Fullbuster. " it sure is, what about you, Natsu-kun, Gajeel-san." The Sky Maiden or the Sky Sorcerres, Wendy Marvell called out to the two Dragon Slayers. " Gihihi, why not I'm bored anyways" the iron Dragon Slayer, Black Steel, Gajeel Refox said. " alright then it's settled then let's go" said the infamous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. " ok then let us all go to the train station" Erza said " wait What?!" the two Dragon Slayers said in shocked " oh you didn't know that we have to use the train to get to our destination?" she asked the two of them. " nope not at all" they replied as they shake their heads. " well nothing to do now let's go" she said as she pulled her mount- ahem I mean luggage. " hey Erza" the two Dragon Slayers called the scarlet haired mage. " yeah, what is it?" " We quit" they said simultaneously as they ran away. Unfortunately for them the Fairy Queen caught them and held them by their collar. " And where do the two of you think of going?" she asked the two of them. " oh you know, anywhere but here" they said as they try to escape from her grasp. " don't worry, Gajeel-san I can cast **Troia** on you during the train ride" Wendy smiled at her fellow Dragon Slayer. " phew and I thought that the stupid moving thing would take the chance and attack me" Gajeel said as everybody anime sweatdropped at what he said. " Hey then what about me?" Natsu asked the group.

" oh, I forgot that you were in the group, Flame brain" Gray insulted the Dragon Slayer

" why don't you shut it, you Ice stripper!" Natsu countered back

" Squinty Eyes!"

" Droopy Eyes!"

" Pinky!"

" Flasher!"

" Frozen Shit!"

" Flaming Shit!"

" Are the two of fighting in front of me?" Erza said as she held a sword on both her hands while glaring at the two teens. " n-no way Erza best friends do not fight, right Natsu ol pal" Gray said as he put his arm over Natsu's shoulder." y-yeah you are very right Gray, my very good friend" Natsu said as he did the same as Gray. " * sigh * the return of Happy the Second" Lucy sighed from the back. " don't worry Lucy-san the guild is more fun that way" Wendy chirped up from beside her. " * sigh * if you say so Wendy" Lucy said as she just put her hand on her head. " * sighs * this guild is too rambunctious sometimes" Charles said as she did the same as Lucy. " Gihihi, lucky for them that the Titania is there if not I would have beat the crap out of the two losers" Gajeel said as he was chowing down on some metal. " what you said you metal scrap!" the two teens shouted at the Iron Dragon Slayer. " you heard me you lousy losers, I can beat you two until the end of next week" Gajeel smirked. " I like to see you try" Natsu and Gray said together before looking at each other and shouting.

" Stop imitating me!"

" I said stop it!"

" That's it! The two then tried to punch each other before getting stopped by Erza. " is there a problem between best friends?" She then held a sword on each other's neck. " n-n-n-no o-o-o-of course not" the two then sweat twice as much as they normally did. " good now let's go" she said as she dropped the two on her luggage's and pulling it along with them. " gihihihi, the plan worked perfectly" Gajeel thought as he smirked in his mind.

At the train station

" but Erza I don't want to go on that stupid thing" Natsu complained but not being listened by her. " just give it up flame brain, Erza will never listen to you once she puts her mind on it" Gray sighed as he had heard enough of his rivals complaints. " don't worry Natsu-kun you can lie down on my lap if you like" Wendy said as she looked on the ground to hide her blush on her cheeks. " wow, she is so bold" Erza and Lucy thought at the same time. " Really, thanks a lot Wendy that will be great" Natsu said as he showed his trademark smile. " y-yeah no problem Natsu-kun, let's get into the train" she said turning around to hide her blush. " Yosh, let's go" Natsu said as he punched his fist into the air

_**A/N: Ok this is my chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and please read my other fanfic The Fire Dragon and The Sky God. Anyways thank you for reading**_

_**And have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hello everyone sorry about this but I have decided to abandoned this story because I have no idea on what to do know so I am really sorry to those that favourite this.**_

_**Am really sorry but don't worry I will make another NatWen fanfic better than this alright so please be patient for a while longer. Your patience is appreciated.**_

_**Have a good one**_

_**_Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
